PostIt Notes
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: Hmmm let's mix some crazy objects and see what we get in this wacky one shot. Funny fluffyness to chase away the darkness.


Fudge Morow! It's been forever since I've written anything for this fandom…yes I kno I need to update and finish off my other stories stop glaring at me! You can thank CMDonovan for this particular one shot :D She challenged me and a couple others to have the following in the story: paper clips, post-it notes, black, One republic, and cows…strange combo but I'd say it came out pretty well in this story :)…Let me know with some good feedback or….Pete the Ferret will pee in your slippers!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Post-it notes were strewn across her desk and scattered about her mirror. All of them denoted some important details and reminders that she was desperately gathering. It was chaos and it was ticking her off. She scowled darkly at the offending neon squares then grinned wickedly, she knew just what would turn her dismal mood upside down...Revenge.

Revenge on a certain Special Agent, emphasis on special, Pete Latimer a.k.a the idiot who dropped her PDA into the Potomac River and the reason for her dysfunctional state with the plethora of post-it notes covering her work space.

She had backed up her PDA like any responsible person would, however her back up had been crushed under the heel of the fumbling idiot who had drowned her PDA. But she, being the extra responsible person that she is, had a back up of her back up which the unfathomably individual Pete Latimer had managed to copy over with OneRepublic's latest CD.

She was a calm calculating person who did not usually resort to petty revenge...but she'd sure as hell make an exception for this specific case. First though, she needed to get these post-it notes into order.

She was an organized precise person thus it would make sense that she would plan each step of her revenge and enact it accordingly. Her plan began with getting an organizer to temporarily replace her PDA and that involved exploring this god forsaken state for an Office Max. Pete had so kindly pointed out that she already had an organizer. What the unorganized monkey didn't realize was that the organizer he was referring to was not designated for the particular information that was stored on her former PDA thus she was forced to travel thirty miles to an obscure Office Max in a rundown strip mall.

The short pudgy redneck Office Max employee kept leering at her as she walked around the deserted store and it was starting to creep her out. She scowled, oh yes, Pete Latimer was going to pay. Call it a gut feeling or logic but when a roly poly man with missing teeth and beady eyes is staring at you in a deserted store get the hell out otherwise you'll have to write a report about discharging your gun into his genitals.

She shook her head and concentrated on her list...written on a bright pink post-it.

**Organizer**

**Paper Clips**

**Post-its**

**Black Sharpies**

**Cow Stickers**

She searched through the store's limited collection of organizers relieved to find they had one left in stock that would specifically fit her criteria then turned her attention to their collection of post-it notes with a shudder.

If she never saw another bright neon sticky piece of paper in her lifetime it would be too soon. But, for this particular deluge of revenge she'd have to deal with post-it notes one last time.

She gathered a variety of post-it notes; everything from the post-it pop-up notes to the super sticky notes, she even grabbed a pack of flag notes. Sporting an evil grin she quickly grabbed a particularly large box of assorted paperclips.

Maybe she should enjoy the ritual of revenge more often.

~!~!~!~!~!~

She shuddered as she climbed into her SVU and reached for her hand sanitizer with desperation. The disturbing cashier had caressed her hand as he'd handed her the receipt. Pete was going down...

Myka grinned devilishly as she watched Pete head out for his run. She felt a twinge as she remembered his face when she'd declined to come along…

"Aww. Come on, My. It was only a fancy phone. You can't stay mad at me forever. It was an honest accident," Pete whined.

"That wouldn't have happened if you'd listen to me when I told you no!" Myka snapped.

"Come on! It was a Cow Pile! Who wouldn't want a picture to document that?"

"ME!"

"It wasn't my fault the boat hit the log"

"No, but it was _you _leaning over the railing to get a better picture of the cows with _my _PDA and it was _your _butterfingers that dropped _my _PDA into the Potomac River!"

"Hey! It was me or the gadget"

"..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"I'd rather have my PDA," she griped.

"I could have drowned! Besides that isn't what you were thinking when you lunged to save me."

"I'm regretting my decision," she sniffed throwing her nose in the air.

He'd huffed and headed towards the door looking back once more with a sad glint and she'd almost relented, almost but not quite.

It was the perfect opportunity to enact her revenge. He'd be gone for an hour or more without her on the run to push him to pick up the speed and that was more than enough to set up her revenge.

She bounded upstairs and got out her supplies.

She'd already concocted her message in black sharpie on the slew of neon post-its. But she wasn't about to make it that easy he'd have to search through the hundreds upon hundreds of post-its to decipher and piece together her message denoted only by the cow stickers stuck to the back.

She snuck into his room and began attaching the strings of paper clips holding post-it notes to different objects occasionally stretching them from one object to another. Once she'd run out of paper clip note chains she moved to stringing popup post-it notes around the room and after that particular set of notes had deteriorated to nothing she began gleefully sticking random post-its about his walls, floors, and anywhere a post-it would stick.

She took a look about the room and gave a satisfied smirk it looked as if an office supply store had blown up in his room. Now he was going to know just how she felt. She riffled through his desk drawer and found the object she was searching for then turned to his top dresser drawer extracting something she knew he'd miss. She shut his door tightly and clutched the two remaining post-it notes, a shade of neon yellow that reminded her of big bird, and dug for the black sharpie in her back pocket.

Slapping the notes to his door at eye level she wrote in bold black

"Figure out the message or I drop your phone and favorite pair of boxers off at a dairy farm"

Maybe she _could_ look upon post-it notes with a more cheery disposition after all.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I really hope you enjoyed! Attack me with smiles if you did :)

I think I might just make it a two shot….if you review…and then I promise to update the others I left hanging!


End file.
